Get It Right
by VmarsSAaddict
Summary: Castle and Beckett find themselves locked in very close quarters.


**Authors Note: **

**Okay so this is my first Castle fanfic but I have written numerous others for Veronica Mars and Chuck. This is really just a small piece of fluff/smut I've had floating around in my brain and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle and if I did Nathan Fillion would have already written a book dedicated to me :)**

Kate had been in this situation before, but it didn't make it any less unnerving. Castle on the other hand was completely panicked at the thought of being locked in a trunk on a drive to God-knows-where with a complete pyscho at the wheel.

'Kate!' he hissed, his warm breath hitting her forehead in the cramped space of the trunk, 'what the hell are we going to do!'

'Well', Kate shot back slightly sarcastically, 'maybe if someone hadn't decided it would be a great idea to follow a suspect back to his creepy abandoned warehouse we wouldn't be in this situation!'

'You didn't have to follow me you know, you could have stayed behind, maybe had a nice dinner with Dr. Motorcycle Boy' Castle shot back.

Incensed Kate shouted above the noise of the engine 'Castle, if I hadn't followed you while you were trying to play Nancy Drew you'd be stuck in this trunk all by yourself with no one to help you!'

Kate struggled to turn around in the small space determined not to face him, but in the process Rick suddenly found Kate's small round bottom inches from his groin.

He shut his eyes tightly in an attempted to even out his breathing which was now becoming quite rapid due to both the effort he was exerting by fighting with her and the effort he was exerting to control himself, because oddly enough, Castle found that fighting with Kate in a small cramped space was a complete turn on.

Kate listened in the silence, hearing Castle's labored breathing, she slowly turned back around to find his shut eyes in the dim light of the trunk, "Castle, are you okay" she asked shifting herself slightly closer to him in the confirmed space.

"Stop Kate" he snapped but quickly realized that she had no idea how she was affecting him, "I'm sorry, it's just that being in this small space with you, our bodies so close, it's a lot for me to handle"

Castles admission didn't entirely surprise Kate, she would have to be some kind of stupid not to realize how much he wanted her but something about his frank admission shook her a little.

"Look... Cast..Rick, it's going to be okay" she said slowly and cautiously raising her hand in the cramped space to place it gently on his cheek.

The feel of her small hand on his skin helped to slightly calm him as he focused on her fingers softly moving over his face. He felt in the small space and found her hip which he slowly placed his hand on to mirror her hand on his face. The encompassing feel of Castles hand on Kate's hip sent a warm tingle through her body as they held each other in complete silence, feeling out the new ground they were stepping onto.

"Castle" Kate whispered, "Mmmm" he replied slowly dreading the moment she would tell him they had stepped to far away from the safe zone, "Look at me"

Rick slowly opened his eyes to look directly into the deep green eyes staring back at him. His gaze shifted down to her mouth and Kate inadvertently swallowed hard and licked her lips at the feel of Castles hard gaze on her. As her tongue flicked out to lick her lips he almost lost it right then and there, his hand tightened its grip on her hip and she let out a small gasp.

"Kate" Castle's gruff voice rumbled through the silence of the trunk over the hum of the running motor , "I'm going to kiss you now" he stated. Something about the authority with which he said it, as if it were a forgone conclusion, melted the last of her resistance and her eyes slid shut as he slowly moved his mouth towards hers. The initial feel of his lips on hers electrified her. She slowly felt his lips move over hers as she slightly opened her mouth allowing him tongue entrance to lick her bottom lip. The feel of his tongue exploring her mouth caused her to let our a small moan that started at the back of her throat. At the sound of the sweet moan escaping her Castle used his spare hand gripping her hip to pull her into him. Her body flush with his, every contour touching and the hardness of him pressed into her. "God Castle" she moaned as his mouth found her neck and began to press small kisses along the length of it until he reached the spot where her shoulder and neck met. He slowly lowered his lips to the spot and began to gently suck the area, Kate moaned and slightly writhed in his grip, moving herself along his length and causing him to trust gently into her.

Kate moved her one free hand in between their two bodies and cupped his hardness, Castle's mouth flew away from her neck as he breathed out a shocked breath. The feel of her warm small hand gripping him becoming almost too much to bear.

Kate used her spare hand to unbutton the top of his jeans, she slowly began to work his zip down as his breathing became more ragged with each passing second. The feel of Kate's hand on him elicited a low growl from the back of his throat and she slowly began to move her hand up and down the hardness of him. "Kate, God, you're going to have to stop, I won't be able to last..." he moaned out, mourning the loss of her hand as she slowly pulled away.

"Rick, we've waited long enough, dodged what's been going on between us for too long, I'm tired and I want you, we can figure it all out another time but right now I need you."

at that simple admission Rick's lips fell on her with an urgency that surprised both of them. Kate was so distracted by the feel of his lips on hers that she didn't realize what his spare hand was doing until she felt one of his fingers at her core moving slowly over her panties. She threw her head back exposing her throat which Rick quickly latched his mouth onto while moving his fingers under her panties and gently stroking her. "Rick!" she hissed as the tip of his finger found her clit and started to rub in circles,he slowly increased the pressure and speed as he slid a spare finger inside her causing her to moan aloud.

Rick moved his lips to her ear, his hot breath whispering against her "God Kate, do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this to you, how long I've wanted to feel you around me, moving under my touch" His pressure never letting up as he slid another finger inside her. She felt herself began to go, the ball of tension growing in her belly telling her how close she was. Rick placed his mouth over hers and with one last swipe he felt her come undone around him. Kate gasped into his mouth as she felt the intensity of her orgasm rip through her. He continued to kiss her as she pulsed around his fingers.

Rick pulled his head back to stare into her eyes, swimming with lust and satisfaction. Suddenly both were thrown sharply to the right as the car swerved causing Kate to land squarely on top of Rick . A second later the car swerved violently to the left shifting their positions with Rick landing on top of Kate, slightly knocking the air out of her lungs. The two felt the car begin to slide and after a few second it came to a complete stop. They could hear the sound of shouting and what sounded like gunfire outside the confines of the trunk. "Castle" Kate hissed, "when this trunk opens we need to have the element of surprise, shift positions so that I'm laying on top of you" Kate said as she began to slide out from underneath Castle "that way when the trunk opens I'll be able to jump out and hopefully get the drop on this guy."

Rick drew in a slow labored breath as he felt Kate slide on top of him and lay flush with his body. Her head was resting on his chest and the smell of cherries emanating from her hair assaulted his senses. "Kate" Rick whispered. "Yeah" she hesitated, "I meant what I said, I've been dreaming about being with you since the day we met, I just need you to know that." The awkward silence that followed cause him to draw in a breath and hold it, finally Kate breathed out "You're not too bad yourself Castle"and he felt her smile into his chest. Rick placed a soft kiss to the top of her head but they immediately both stiffened as they heard the key being inserted into the trunk. Suddenly the trunk flew open and a bright light hit them causing them to shield their eyes from the harsh glare.

"Looks like we got here just in time" Esposito smiled as he first bumped Ryan. "Yeah, from the looks of it things were about to get interesting" Ryan laughed at the site of the two laying on top of one another. "Good thing you both carry cell phones!"

"Ryan and Esposito" Kate threatened in a low growl, "If you know what's good for you you'll both shut up right now"

"Yes boss" they chimed together as they walked away laughing.

"Kate?" Rick's grip tightened around her waist as she started to move off his body in an attempt to get out of the trunk "What is it Rick?" she sighed as she felt herself being pinned to him.

"Can't we just close the lid and stay in here a little bit longer" he whined as she playfully slapped his chest, "No Castle we can't, not when I have a perfectly large and comfortable bed at home waiting for both of us"

At that Castle jumped out of the trunk and pulled her up with him, "Well what are we waiting for!" he smiled dragging her across the dusty road towards Ryan and Esposito's waiting patrol car.

**I know it wasn't heavy on the plot line because it was really all about the fluff/smut ;) Please R&R.**


End file.
